far from alone
by xynare
Summary: the teen titans are regular heros now. the x-men are finally settling down.
1. alone

This is my first fanfic so ... don't hurt me! This is a note to all people who read this I do not own the characters from x-men evolution or the characters from teen titans this story takes place after the world finds out about mutants but before acpolics shows up also I do own melodee don't use her! Thanks:)  
ALONE  
Manor Everything at Bayvile seemed normal well as normal as things get with the Exavior institute and the group of mutant teens living there. The mutants in question where out in the base ball fields playing a very loud and talkative version of the game baseball though I don't think the game is normally played with an ice bat or superhuman powers to catch a fly ball, but these are mutant teenagers after all  
"Kitty catch" Scott yelled as he thew the base ball at the first base  
  
"I got it" she answered jumping to catch the ball "oh yeah you're out" she sang as she pounded the base with her victory dance  
"My god you don't have to make a big fuss Ah know Ah'm out" Rouge muttered as she turned the dugout  
"You're like sooo jealous" Kitty teased making a face behind her back  
"And you say I'm immature" Kurt said as he poofed right behind her causing her to jump  
"Kurt" she screamed as she started to chase him around the field throwing baseballs and mitt even bats whatever she could get her hands on  
"Looks like our games over " Jean muttered as she floated off the field followed by Scott and Evan  
"Dude I actually sorta wanted to play " Evan grumbled "oh well" So they all went in different directions Scott and Jean to the library, Kitty still chasing Kurt around, Bobby to his room, Evan to see if he could find his aunt, and Rouge stayed in the dugout just staring at the now empty field  
"Well they just when off and left me alone ...again" she sighed as she stood then headed off to the gym she had an appointment with a very worn out punching bag.  
  
Jump City  
A small group of kids was gathered in the Jump City Central Park the laughing voices and exited gestures suggested that they were up to some thing. The fact that their parents were nowhere to be seen seemed to support this guess  
'Bothersome little kids' Raven thought as she approached them 'why do I bother' she was closer now close enough that she could hear their childlike lisps  
"I want to be starfire " one girl was saying " you can be Raven" she told the smallest girl  
" Okay if you say so" the child muttered as she plopped down and crossed her legs. Raven smiled unusually out of character  
" And I'll be Robin" the brown haired boy said " titans go" this time raven had to cover her mouth to keep her self from laughing she quickly caught herself and hid her emotions Then stepping into their view  
She questioned" where are your parents " the kids stopped playing and looked at her the little girl that was playing her stood up her mouth hanging open  
" Are...are you really Raven?" she asked quietly her voice soft with awe  
"Of course Sarah" the other girl said catching her hand Suddenly the silence was broken as a young teen came running toward them yelling and apparently out of breath "oh thank you god" exclaimed as she picked up the small girl ' I thought you were lost" she mutter talking to all the kids while she started to lecture them Raven measured her she was slim with wavy ebony hair and big ice blue eyes that were now staring evilly at the defenseless kids the clothes weren't much to talk about just a pair of black jeans with holes in the knees and frayed edges proof of constant wear her shirt was a plain white tank top the kind that are two dollars at the local super center. The girl broke off her lecture as she realized the raven was there " oh I'm sorry thank you for..." she trailed off as the littlest girl pulled at her pants  
" Melodee that's raven " she whispered as she was set on the girl's hip  
"Oh well thank you raven" she muttered as she turned to go  
" Wait are all these kids yours" Raven called "No way " Melodee called walking backwards "there from my church I'm babysitting " she explained then added to the kids "say bye to raven "  
" Bye" they said as the left her alone to her thoughts she wasn't the only one alone even though Melodee was surrounded with kids she was alone too. 


	2. lost

Hi it's me and again I don't own any of the cartoon characters. I wish I did but I don't that's the bad news the good news is the second chapter is out sorry. If I misspell stuff or use bad grammar I'm not good with that sort of that stuff and I'm a dunce with a computer;) anyway thanks for reading! Oh yes once again I made up Melodee don't use her!!!!!  
  
Jump City  
  
Melodee looked around her and took a head count 'there should be five' she thought as she counted. 'One two three four...' her eyes widened in panic as she missed the last child " oh no" she murmured as she quickly recounted the kids naming them as she went. "Josie, Michael, Johnny, Aaron.... Sarah " she gathered the four remaining children on the front steps of the nearest building " have you seen Sarah " she asked them keeping her face and voice calm so they wouldn't get scared  
"Yeah" Josie said as she put her hands on her hips "she said that she was going to go back and talk to Raven" here she stopped and sighed "I told her you wouldn't like her going back but she did anyway" Josie stopped then looked around at the other kids  
"We have to go back for her don't we" Johnny asked his face was disappointed  
"No" Melodee said as she sat down beside them "you're going back to your parents and then I'm going back for Sarah" .she stood up and took Johnny and Michael by the hands and instructed the other two to hold hands also. 'It'll be okay Sarah won't get hurt with Raven around please don't let her get hurt god please' she begged god as they walked though the busy side walks of jump city where the small First Assembly Church stood. " Hey" she called as she entered " I've got the kids but I have to go back for Sarah bye". Hurriedly she pushed the four other kids in to the church told them to stay there then ran back out the door.' I have to find her ' her mind yelled as she pushed past the other pedestrians. 'She must be at the park' that one thought kept her going when the rain started and everyone else took out their umbrellas. She was already beginning to feel tired but just as the thought crossed her mind the central park entrance sign came into view " thank god" she exclaimed thorough ragged breaths.  
  
Raven watched as the tourists pasted by and breathed in the sweet sent of spring. A small smile curved at her lips then quickly disappeared as someone yanked cruelly at her cape depriving her of the sweet air that she needed.  
"Stop " she croaked out her face turning blue and her arms growing heavy from the lose of oxygen the pull let off and little Sarah stepped in front her.  
"Hiya" she said happily not realizing what she had done  
"Hi " raven muttered one hand rubbing the pain out of her neck the other taking the outstretched hand in front of her " shouldn't you be with Melonee or what ever her name was?" she questioned lowering to eye level  
"Yeah but I wanted to see you more," she said scuffing her feet and looking at the dust it made.  
"Don't you think she'll get scared when she finds out your gone" Raven asked putting her hand under the girls chin and nudging it up "hmm"  
"Oh no Melodee is never scared ever" she said her eyes sparkled happily as she talked about her babysitter " she could be a super hero like you " she continued the added as an after thought "I think"  
" Well let's get you to the church or your home Kay" raven said as she smiled at the little girl. ' Weird that's the third time I've smiled all day' she thought then it flew out of her mind as Sarah pulled on her arm and started to lead her to her church.  
  
The Main Manor  
Evan stomped up the main stairway then to the elevator that led to his aunt's room. 'Man' he thought 'today has been stupid' he continued walking down the hall his eyes looking at the torn seems in his shoes.  
"Look at this" a voice said in front of him. "Oh, hey Auntie" he muttered under his breath  
" If I didn't know any better I'd say you were having a bad day " she said "Or you were just sulking because you can"  
" Yah how do you always know?" Evan asked looking up at his aunt "Well if I hadn't spoken then you would have walked right into me if that isn't a sign that your not happy then I don't know what is" Ororo smiled at her nephew then put her arm on his shoulder and turned him around. "Let's go play Sorry or would you rather play Statego" she asked as they entered the elevator " Uh sorry I can't understand that other one" he said as he smiled back at his aunt 'She always makes things better' he thought as the elevator doors slid silently shut.  
  
The Manor gym  
Rouge walked into the unlit room her eyes slowly adjusting to the lack of light. Turning she reached for the light switch then stopped as she thought better of it besides the darkness suited her mood at the moment 'Maybe later Ah'll turn the lights on maybe when Ah've let off some steam'  
Slowly she made her way over to the punching bag that hung in the corner of the gym. It was set apart from the rest of the team's equipment. Sorta like her. Rouge peeled off her gloves preferring to punch bare handed. She pulled her arms back and let loose a fury of punches combined with a series of kicks. She slowed her pace a little then stopped for a split second to wipe the sweat from her eyes.  
"Bravo" an icy voice called from the darkness of the gym  
"Who's there" she hissed now regretting her decision to leave the lights off " Answer me" she said louder. She spun suddenly as one of Logan's weights fell  
" What have I scared you " the cold tone called teasingly "Oh I'm not here to scare you just to set up a proposal" the man steeped out of the inky darkness. A mask cover his face and a strange suit of some kind covered every inch of skin along with the metal shields that covered one shoulder and knee (s?) the outfit looked familiar but she just couldn't place it.  
" So" Rouge muttered as he got closer  
"I know that you're lonely here" He continued as is she hadn't interrupted  
"Again so any idiot with half a brain could figure that one out" Rouge commented. Again, he continued as if she had remained silent ' man is he even listening.... Ah wonder if he has ears under that mask?'  
"I'm offering to let you join my team" He smirked  
"Okay two things wrong with this picture" Rouge started "First Ah'm already on a team and second Ah don't like your offer" she glared at him then turned toward the gym door "This conversation is over"  
" Well if you ever change your mind then here's my number just ask for Slade " he slid past her and out the door. " Slade hmm well Mr. Slade you can keep your stupid phone number 'cause there ain't gonna be a call" she smirked at the. Looking down at the piece of paper as closed her hand cruplng the number the started to throw it in the trash can but stopped. 'Ah mean who knows this might come in handy one day' she thought putting the paper in her pocket  
From out side Slade watched her " Perfect her muttered as he slipped quietly away  
  
So how is it good I hope oh well bye oh yeah I had to start the story over so here's the second chapter oh and thanks to Raven03 I really appreciate it! ( 


	3. awakened

Thank you raven03 you're sooo sweet oh yeah your story is great I'm gonna review!! I promise!   
The Manor  
Evan's red Sorry pieces were all in the safety zone when the one of the big hard wood double doors opened revealing Kitty and Kurt who were now arguing over who started the "chase".  
"It was like so not me!" Kitty pushed her point by poking him on his furry back.  
"See!" Kurt exclaimed " Your gonna start another fight."  
"Hey you guys" Evan interrupted as they passed the coffee table that him and his aunt were playing the game on. He turned to look at them. Ororo took the opportunity to move her pieces closer to her goal and his farther away. "What have you two been doing?" Evan asked oblivious to the fact that his aunt was cheating right behind them. Kitty and Kurt looked at her and started to laugh.  
"Oh um we haven't been doing much" Kitty smiled "But I know that I would like to play a game of Sorry thanks for asking". She jumped over the back of the chair and started to place her pieces on the board  
" Yah me too" Kurt added joining kitty  
"Hey wait a second" Evan snapped "We didn-" "Here you can be blue" Ororo said handing her pieces to Kitty as she stood up " I have a meeting with the Professor". She walked over to Evan and gave him a hug then straitened "We'll have a rematch later okay?" she asked as she walked out of the room "Got it" Evan mumbled gruffly then added louder "And next time I won't let you cheat" Ororo smiled back at him then called "Nothing gets past you". Kitty and Kurt burst out laughing at the pure irony of the statement.  
"So let's get started" Kitty laughed as she rolled the dice.  
Soon they were all involved with the game calling each other names, pushing each other around, and, making stupid attempts at cheating. They were so engrossed in the game that they didn't notice Rouge peek past the door then enter slowly. Rouge looked at them having fun without her 'they really don't want me here do they ' she thought as she continued to watch them.' They haven't even noticed that Ah've came in' this time her thoughts were angry. She felt like screaming at them and getting a good punch or two in, 'Ah need to go back to the gym ' then she turned about to retreat to the worn out punching bag then stopped as she remembered Slade and decided that she would rather face her teammates than him. ' They probably don't even care what happened to me even if Ah told them'  
Now she was angry again and wanted to take it out on someone or something so she turned around taking the door by its edge she slammed the door shut. Hard! The room went silent as a few pictures crashed to the ground busting the frames and cracking the glass. That got there attention, but now she couldn't care less about them she just wanted to be alone .she stormed through the room up to her and Kittys shared dorm.  
"Sheesh" Evan muttered" What's her problem"  
" Yah I mean like I'm sure that she would have been fine if She hadn't seen us like having fun she shouldn't be such a party pooper" Kitty furiously added " I don't know" Kurt said looking at the door that his teammate disappeared through then around at the three pictures on the floor. He poofed around and picked them up as Evan and Kitty continued the game his thoughts concentrated on what could have upset Rouge.  
"C'mon Kurt" Kitty said her spirits back up "It's your turn" he turned back to the board game any thoughts of Rouge replaced with the pleasure of having fun with friends. Up in her room Rouge stopped just inside the door of her room well her and Kitty's room. She shut her eyes her face unreadable as so many emotions flashed through her heart. Her eyes slowly reopened as she glanced around the room and the familiar sight of her room. The books and radio that her and kitty argued over the sight calmed her down a bit then reminded her of the cause and suddenly she was just as lost as before. Rouge moaned as she laid her head back against the door. Again, she closed her eyes then slid down to sit on the floor arm locking the door as she sat down ' Ah just need to be alone' she drew her legs up and laid her head on her knees her eyes filled with tears as she thought about the discouraging day had been having "Ah won't cry " she muttered firmly "Ah won't" she added her voice stronger now  
"Oh really Cherie' " Rouge flinched her eyes flying open and her face coloring deeply at the thought that someone had seen her in one of her weaker moments. Her eyes searched the room until she saw Gambit sitting calmly on her windowsill. "What in the world are you dong in mah room no wait Ah don't want to know just get out before Ah make you" she stood up menacingly pulling her gloves off  
" Calm down Cherie'" he muttered moving closer to her  
"Stop calling me that and get out" she growled her eyes gleaming coldly "before Ah call every one in here"  
"Sorry I'm just here to warn you don't mess with the Slade" he stopped and let the name sink in " he won't think twice about killing any one". Gambit turned and walked toward the window leaving shocked Rouge behind him. He nimbly jumped down into the rainy yard and ran out beyond the instatutes grounds  
"Gawd that's two in one day what's going on and how do they manage to get in here with out tripping the alarm." Rouge fumed as she walked over to sit on her bed.  
  
Jump City Central Park Raven, her hand linked in a breath grip, followed Sarah through the shady park slowly they walked toward the center away from the main entrance. The pond loomed nearer now and Sarah pulled away from Raven running to the covered bridge that ran across the pond. When she reached the middle, she said something excitedly pointing out on to the pond.  
"Looky Raven the little duck with a spots" she excitedly called.  
Raven watched the child from one side of the bridge. Something wet dropped on to her hand surprised she looked up to a clouded sky and several more raindrops on her face. Quickly she stepped under the covered bridge catching up with Sarah in the same movement.  
"Looky" she called again her face happy as she stared at the family of ducks heading for cover.  
Together they watched the duck disappear then Raven turned to Sarah "C'mon" she said taking the little girl by the hand tugging gently as a sign that they should go, but Sarah wouldn't budge "Are you okay?" Raven asked as she knelt beside the girl  
"Uh-hu" she nodded "Just tired"  
"Well I'd better get you home" Raven bent over and lifted Sarah on to her hip surprised at how heavy she was. 'And that girl made it look so easy!' she thought as she adjusted the new weight on her hip.  
"So where am I taking you to?" Raven inquired as they past the cover of the bridge and stepped confidently out into the pouring rain. Raven realized too late that it was still raining cats and dogs out. So as if she had planned it she raised her hand (the one that was not holding Sarah) she summoned a shield to keep the rain off.  
"Wow" Sarah exclaimed happily  
"Hmm" Raven was momentarily surprised. People were amazed by the powers of the rest of the Titans, but when it came to her most people ran scared. She didn't blame them her powers were scary. " yeah I guess" she added " but where am I taking you anyway ? Or I mean where are you taking me?" Raven asked to take the attention away from her powers "The church of course" Sarah said in a way that made it appear as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "Oh joy-" Raven started to comment but was cut off as the Titan alert rang from her wrist. (I have no clue where her communicator thingy is don't hurt me if you do just review instead:)) Setting Sarah on the ground, she pushed a small button on the communicator and Robin popped up. "RAY" Robin started, as he appeared on the screen "We need you down at the mini-mall we've got this super fast kid here and we can't catch him" " Yah dude get down here" beast boy shouted his voice sounded like it was going but that would be too good to hope for. She looked out into the background and saw a bunch of citizen huddled together waiting for star to carry them out of the mall  
"Right I'm coming as fast as I can but I don't know if I can get there very soon"  
"Why not " robin asked his voice sounded worried  
"I bet she has a date "Beast Boy called from the background then turned into a growl.  
" I'm currently doing my 'good dead' of the day I got a kid here I have to get to the church I there right after that ". she quickly pressed the button that shut off the communicator so they couldn't snap back and turned to Sarah. " We're going to fly okay just grab on and hold on tight" Raven picked the girl up then when as the crow flies to the church.  
  
The other side of Central Park  
Melodee ran her breath now coming in short gasps to the spot that they had ran into Raven before hoping that by some miracle they where there but had no such luck. She let a groan escape her mouth as she ran her finger through her hair in frustration ' where are they' her mind asked as she turned in a complete circle the. Park had already emptied itself when the rain came now it was deserted. She dropped to the ground despair taking over as she sobbed.' why god ' she silently screamed at the heavens that seemed to echo her heart. ' Why...' her thoughts trailed off and her whole body relaxed. Somehow, she didn't seem so discouraged standing calmly she shut her eyes. Melodee's whole mind went out and her whole life seemed to slip joyfully into the light that came. She didn't drop or show any signs of unconsciousness she just stood there. Then Melodee leisurely opened her eyes, which had gone from icy blue to almost pure white. She blinked her eyes then a translucent pair of angelic wings became visible as they surrounded her. Melodee shook her head confuse with the appearance and momentarily was lost as she tried to open the divine wings but then as if by some nameless knowledge she knew how they functioned. Spreading them wide she looked up at the sky as it cleared the rain had stopped just as the downpour of her heart had ceased. 'Thank you lord' she prayed as she raised into the sky and sped off to the church her strength renewed.  
  
Thanks if you're confused then you're not alone cause the computers confusing me. Make it stop!! Anyway how do you like it ...... about being confused it will all be explained later ( 


	4. arrivals

Okay hi I'm finally writing the fourth chapter wow four any why thank you lamesir I'll correct that in this chapter cause if I try to correct the other chapters I might end up deleting them. Yeah and I have music in it too I'll tell you who it is in the next chapter try to guess in the reviews (I don't own the music) here's chapter four...yeeek four!!! Oh yes the explanation is coming up so don't worry:)  
  
Over Jump City  
Raven flew with Sarah cradled in her arms over the towering office buildings of Jump city. " You hafta turn to the left here" Sarah called over the rushing wind. Raven complying with her directions immediately." Right there" she yelled her voice more energized and full " there's my church!" Sarah wriggled in raven's arms and was almost dropped as they neared the old church house. Raven landed neatly in the green grass outside the church. She looked up at the opposing building and was surprised to find that the buildings all around it made the first assembly church seem dwarfish and homely.  
Raven set her mind not to be deceived by the outsides she had learned the hard why that 'looks can be deceiving' as the cliché' saying went. Reluctantly she followed the enthusiastic child up the flower-lined steps. Her hand rested briefly on the worn black hand rail her. Suddenly a light flashed and she wasn't staring at the church door way.' Or am I' she thought as she looked up the door was definitely the same yet different the door had bloody hand prints on the handles and the flowers were burn only a sad reminder of their pastel colors. Then just as quickly as the vision came it was gone and she once again starring at the church. Only now it's homely quality was gone and the doors seemed yawn wide looking to sallow her. Slowly she edged toward them following Sarah inside.  
" Where is everyone?" Raven asked surprised as she looked around at the gigantic entry room. Directly in front of them stood a stairway winding into two separate stairs. As the sign said the right led to the office the left to the kids classes and then the sign pointed down indicating the "youth" and nursery were down stirs along with the generosity center. 'Of course' she thought 'no church is complete with out a generosity center'  
She looked at Sarah who was halfway up the stairs holding tight to the rails " I fell down these big stairs once" she said distractedly "Um hum" was Raven's only reply as she flew up to the kid " Can I leave you here I have to go help my friends " she explained Sarah nodding before she finished " Church will be out in a tiny bit anyway," she said as she continued to climb the steps 'strange it's only Wednesday ' Raven reflected to herself as she started to open the door. "YAHHOOOOO" a wild shriek came as a group of teens came through an almost invisible door under the stairs. "WHOOO" the girl with cropped red hair and sky blue eyes yelled again as she started to dance with abandon others joining her as they dance pure joy radiated off them. A couple glanced her way then shrugged as if she was a normal sight. The girl that started to dance originally had started to sing her voice rich and angelic.  
  
It's crowded in worship today  
As she slips in trying to fade into the faces  
The girls teasing laughter is carrying farther than they know  
Father than they know  
  
But if we are the body  
Why aren't his arms reaching?  
Why arent' his hand healing  
Why aren't his words teaching?  
And if we are the body  
Why aren't his feet going?  
Why is his love his love not showing them there is a way?  
There is a way  
  
A traveler is far away from home  
He sheds his coat and quietly sinks into the back row  
The weight of their judgmental glances  
Tells him that his chances are better out on the road  
  
But if we are the body  
Why aren't his arms reaching?  
Why isn't his hand healing  
Why aren't his words teaching?  
And if we are the body  
Why aren't his feet going?  
Why is his love his love not showing them there is a way?  
  
Jesus paid much too high a price  
For us to pick and choose who should come  
And we are the body of Christ  
  
If we are the body  
Why aren't his arms reaching?  
Why arent' his hand healing  
Why aren't his words teaching?  
And if we are the body  
Why aren't his feet going?  
Why is his love his love not showing them there is a way?  
There is a way  
Jesus is the way  
  
By this time, the whole congregation was in the entrance and the room didn't feel so big. Slowly so that no one would notice her one she eased through the door. When Raven was through she ran into Melodee her hand reaching toward the door. She was sodden and her hair was tangled as if she hadn't brushed it  
" Is Sarah alright" She asked her voice tired and concerned  
"Yah she's inside" Raven muttered as she pushed past the other girl  
"Thank god " she heard Melodee fervor as she lifted into the sky her heart and mind racing before her to the mini-mall.  
Again she passed by the tall towers and zoomed through the familiar streets landing lightly just outside the mall. She walked calmly in and stared at the scene in front of her. A blur was racing around the mall trashing the clothes and piling them on the confused titans chains and other accessories while a fast snotty voice teased them  
"This has gone on long enough" Raven muttered along with her magical words causing the boy to stop in mid striped his arms poised to toss heaps of merchandise at her teammates "Who are you" Robin questioned as he removed a pair of woman's underwear from his hair. Raven removed her spell from his mouth  
"Personally I think that thong rather suited you" he said smirking at his joke. Turning Raven watched as beast boy rolled on the floor laughing at Star.  
"What is it" she kept asking him " Ah star you might want to get the ballerina tutu off your head" Cyborg muttered as he pointed up  
"Some lot of super heroes you are" the guy said his words shooting out of his mouth at 110m/p/h "Magneto and Slade really don't have to worry about you guys I don't know why they sent me"  
"Who are you?" Robin asked his voice low and deadly everyone else silent  
"Quicksilver "  
"Get him to jail" Cyborg told Raven as she walked toward the door  
"Got it " she muttered ============================================================================ ================================================== The manor  
Standing in front of the wind oak doors of Professor Exaviors office Ororo wondered why the professor had called her on such short notice. She had truthfully told Evan that she had a meeting but not the fact that the meeting had been set up just seconds before in her mind. 'Well I'm gonna find out sooner or later' she thought as she knocked lightly on the stylish ebony doors. Like most everything else in the institute it was expensive The Professor thought that it would make the students feel comfortable in their new home. Sometimes Ororo wondered if it really hurt the students like Rogue or Kurt who had come from poor families. 'He's the telepath' She thought as Exavior told her to come in.  
"Ah Ororo" he smiled warmly as she entered "We were wondering when you would get here" He paused as Logan who was leaned against the bookshelf arms folded boardly across his chest muttered under his breath "Speak for you". Shifting feet he added louder " can we just continue the conversation"  
"Yes" Exavior muttered then hastily continued "As I was saying before Ororo walked in I've found a new mutant." He paused as Logan interjected.  
"So we got enough of them as if adding one more won't make a difference way why did Ya call us" he again shifted feet " I have better things to do."  
Ororo looked at him noticing for the first time bags under his eyes then wondered when he got to bed last night.  
"Maybe you should let Charles finish" Hank Mcoy said his voice soft "He might tell us why we're here" he finished carefully no one wanted a mad Logan. Leaning back on the bookshelf a disgruntled Logan muttered something under his breath. Ororo sighed as Exavior started to talk again.  
"Well anyway I won't beat around the bush I think we should bring the students in on this one." He explained looking around the room at the three teachers.  
"Chuck one question" Logan raised his hand as Exavior looked at him.  
"Yes Logan" The Professor replied obviously allowing him to ask  
"Why" the one word seemed to please the Professor  
"One let me straiten out which students the older ones like Scott maybe Kitty or Kurt. Rogue and Jean for sure. They would bond with her better Two because I can't seem to get a good reading on her powers, which I find to say the least weird. Three because this would give them a good training mission and a chance to get away from the institute and Bayvile" Charles wheeled his chair back a bit then opened his desk drawer. He reached inside pulling out a yellow folder. Taking a glance at the folder Ororo could see the name MELODEE printed on the tab. she smiled as he continued  
"This is all the information I can get on her" he handed the folder to hank who cracked it open a bit flipping through it pausing briefly on the medical records "Hmm never been sick" he muttered surprised. Quickly he closed it tossing it to Logan. Unlike Hank he read through the file meanwhile the remaining teachers discussed a plan of action finally deciding that they would let Rogue and Kitty go since Jean had gone to her friends house for a study group.  
"Whoa whoa whoa time out " Logan said as he finished reading her records "She's sixteen don'tcha think that's a little to old to Ya know start having powers?" he asked as he handed the folder over to Ororo.  
"Actually the appearance of mutation can be triggered by many things most of the time it's puberty but in certain cases it comes from physical or mental stress possibly both " hank quickly explained  
"She's also an orphan who is currently living by herself and she pays her own bills" Ororo commented looking around  
"Yah if Ya ask me it sounds like the kids doing good by herself" Logan added  
"That's all before her mutation I think we should at least ask her to join us until she can control her powers" Professor said as he rolled backwards  
"What ever Ya say Chuck but I'm leaving" He turned to go passing Ororo who was still looking through Melodee's file. She flipped past the pages with her medical records finally finding a picture of the girl in question. In the background she could hear the door close as Logan left but for the moment she was studying the picture of two teens the top of the page had the signature of an Assembly of God church. In the picture two teenage girls stood in front of a mountain range a sign behind them reading smoky mountains identifying where they were. The girls them selves were poising for the camera the taller one with medium length wavy black hair and smiling ice blue eyes was leaning on the shoulder of the other girl messing up her short red hair they were both laughing. Underneath the caption read Melodee and Megan on the spring breakaway 2004. Slowly she closed the file "So if we leave now we'd get there around nine" Hank said as he rubbed his hands together" I'll go get Kitty and Rogue we'll get there and talk to her then get back in time for bed". He turned and put his hand on the handle about to leave when the professor spoke "Uh Hank wait I think that Ororo should take this" He smiled apologetically. "Sorry"  
"It's okay "  
"So I'll go now and get the girls ready" Ororo said as she left the room  
"Yah I kinda thought that the fact that I'm blue might scare the girl which is not what we need"  
"Don't forget that you're furry too," the professor added jokingly  
Ororo had no trouble at all finding Kitty who after three rounds of losing had given up on the game muttering as she walked away about how horrible the game was. She turned a corner phasing through Ororo muttering an incoherent word. She continued walking. Ororo turned around placing her hands on her hips  
"Well if that's not what I call pitiful I don't know what is " she said catching Kittys attention  
"Like what do Yah mean" Kitty said annoyed "Well you didn't even say hi.... if I ran into the person who was gonna get you out of the house till say ten I would be more enthusiastic" Kittys eyebrow came together in a frown as Ororo stopped talking  
"Like where are you taking me" she asked "Some kind of like mission or something"  
"Yep you and Rogue well and me. The Professor found a new mutant we got to go talk to her" Ororo paused then added "So where is Rogue anyway?"  
"Like last time I saw her she was like headed to our room and she wasn't in like the best of moods". Turning Kitty smiled " You can like go get her I'll be like waiting down stairs" .she phased through the floor before Ororo could say a word  
Ororo moved through the hall looking at the picture on the wall as Rogues room get closer and closer until it was right in front of her. Slowly she tried to turn the door knob but found it was locked. She blinked then knocked softly on the door calling as she did "Rogue?"  
"Whatcha want" the muffled reply sounded angry and bored. "Hey we have a mission for you and Kitty so get going" the door open and Rogue stepped out  
"Do Ah hafta?" She questioned pleadingly  
"You won't want to miss it" Ororo said allowing Rogue to think "Fine" she grumbled after a few moments of silence "Ah'll go" she closed the door and followed Ororo into the living room where Kitty was waiting near the TV "Okay let's like go already" she babbled excitedly as they headed toward the X-Men mission van. ============================================================================ ==================================================  
Jump City  
Stiffly Melodee marched through the deserted back roads taking the shortest route to her apartments. The majestic wings that had once adorned her back were gone having seemingly disintegrated after she landed 'probably for the best' she thought numbly as her apartment house loomed over her. Snatching a look upwards she caught a glimpse of her font door. It looked small in the distance ' glad there's the elevator' Melodee thought as she painfully made her way to the front. " Those wings are nice at first but they leave Yah with an ache" she muttered under her breathe as she watched the cement pass under her feet. Looking up she saw the elevator doors closing as it took some of her neighbors to there floors  
"Man" she muttered as she pressed the first floor bottom. "I'll never get up there at this rate," she said as the numbers lit up indicating what floor the elevator was on. Leaning against the wall Melodee thought about what happened the wings, the fact that she knew where to look for Sarah, the flight. She smiled slightly at the joy of that flight. Even the memory was incredible. She could almost feel the cool air on her face opening her eyes a bit she realized that the door to the elevator had opened letting cool air wash over her.  
Smiling sheepishly she stepped inside pressing the eighth floor button then enjoying the ride in the cool AC to the top. All to soon she had to step out and walk again. Forcing her limbs to move according to her will she painfully made her way to her room.  
Unlocking the door she slipped in turning on the light which flickered then fluttered out. Groaning she made her way through the inky blackness blinking her eyes furiously causing her head to hurt. In the kitchen she turned on the light her head screaming at the sudden light. Reaching for the cabinet she pulled out the bottle Advil. With trembling fingers she fumbled to get the lid off. Finally managing her goal she shook out two pills and swallowed them. Melodee turned toward her room fully intending to fall into bed and not get up until 12:00pm the next day but exerted her self control and set her alarm for seven. Then sliding in her Casting Crowns CD she turned the music up loud ignoring the yells of her next door neighbors to "turn that racket down". As she went to turn out the light she crumpled her mind spiraling into darkness. The last thing she could remimber was the blinding kitchen light and the blaring Christian music.  
  
Okay well that's it the fourth chapter longest one yet !! Would you believe that while I was writing this I was listening to a song called 'we are the pirates who don't do anything ' ha but it's a really good song it's from veggie tales I love Larry oh and bob's cool too I guess... Oh well thanks review!!! 


End file.
